What did happen to DS Dan Scott?
by Nuttymoomoo01
Summary: One day DS Dan Scott was working with DCI Tom Barnaby,and the next day he called in sick and nobody heard from him again. What happened to him? Midsomer Murders story
1. Chapter 1

Sgt Dan Scott was an attractive 30 something. He had a slim build, brown hair and dark hazel eyes and was any woman's dream man.

He had already caught the eye of his boss's daughter Cully. She liked him and he liked her.

Tom Barnaby, Cully's father and Dan's boss did not like this. He didn't really like Dan much but put up with him for the sake of the job. He thought Dan was arrogant and didn't want to really be in Midsomer.

Tom was correct, Dan wanted to be back in London with his mates and going to strip clubs on a weekly basis. He was quite frankly bored of the country and the only thing that appealed to him was Cully Barnaby..

But that was in his dreams...


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dark, winter evening in Midsomer Mallow.

Dan Scott had just got home from work. He was tired and pissed off with how his boss always treated him.

Dan took off his grey suit jacket and blue tie and threw them on the floor and undid the top button of his white shirt.

He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and slumped on the sofa and switched on the TV. He groaned because there was nothing decent on.

He decided he would microwave a quick micro meal.

He got up on the brown sofa and walked to the freezer, he found a chicken curry which he microwaved.

He then sat down at his tiny dining table and ate his dinner. He didn't like these cheap dinners but he was far too tired to cook from scratch and he didn't want to wait for a takeaway.

He washed up his plate and decided to go to bed.

He was asleep straight away.

In the early hours, somebody smashed the window in Dan's kitchen, and crept in quietly, they were wearing all black to hide their identity.

They were in the kitchen and searched for the knife rack, and when they fund it they pulled out a large sharp knife.

They then proceeded to creep along to Dan's bedroom. They slowly opened the door to avoid it creaking, and they tiptoed to Dan's bed and stabbed him 10 times in the neck.

Dan was dead before he even had chance to cry out for help. Blood was all over the white bedsheets and dripping down onto the floor.

The killer then looked around for Dan's mobile phone and looked for his work number and rung the number.

A lady answered "Good morning Causton CID, how may i help you?"

"Good morning it's Detective Dan Scott. I will not be at work today I'm sick" the killer replied

"Thank you Mr Scott, hope you feel better soon. Goodbye" the lady then hung up

The killer then found a load of black bags and proceeded to wrap up his body. The killer then unlocked Dan's flat door and took his body down the stairs and dumped the body in Dan's car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later Tom Barnaby who was an aging man in his 60's. He was devoted to his wife Joyce and daughter had been called to a deserted house named Winyard when the garrotted bodies of Peter and Caroline Cave had been discovered in their car.

George Bullard was on scene conducting his investigation. He was older than Tom and greyer. He smiled when he saw Tom "Tom" George said "No Scott this morning?" Enquired George

"No he's called in sick. I'm on my own" replied Tom looking at the two bodies

"Oh he'll be sorry he missed this. One for the connoisseur" George smirked

Tom added "The postman found them garrotted"

George then said "Probably why we all went off the Costa Blanca"

They both heard someone behind them laughing. They turned around to see a young man in his early 30's in a PC uniform, he looked handsome in his police uniform.

Tom said "And you are?"

The young police officer replied "Constable Jones, sir"

"Constable Jones" Tom repeated

Jones picked up a brochure they had in their car "Oh they were house hunting"

"Whoever did this must have been waiting for them in the back" Tom observed, he then asked Jones "What do you think Constable Jones?"

Jones was full of observations "Well, he could only kill them one at a time, couldn't he sir? So why didn't the other one put up a fight? If the other was killed before the other one got in, why didn't he notice? Unless there were two murderers"

Tom smirked "What? Both hiding in the back?"

Jones replied "If the killer did get in here, they must have both been out of the vehicle at the time, leaving it unlocked"

Tom added "Then they got back in one at a time"

Jones then exclaimed "And he killed them one at a time" he then smiled and jokingly said "I don't think i could sit down next to a corpse and not know it sir"

Tom wasn't impressed by Jones' last comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom Barnaby had just got home from work. Him together with constable Ben Jones had solved the murders of Peter and Caroline Cave and estate agent Harriet Davies a few days ago.

"Hi love" Tom called out as he got in the front door and put his workbag down and took his coat off

He could smell cooking from the kitchen "Oh dear" he muttered under his breath.

Joyce Barnaby came from the kitchen with a smile "Hi Darling, did you have a good day at work?" Joyce was a few years younger than Tom. She had a reputation for her bad cooking and regularly made dishes her husband and daughter hated but Tom loved his wife more than anything and was devoted to her.

"It was alright, boring though" Tom sighed

"You need a juice murder love!" Joyce exclaimed "How is Ben doing?"

"I'm very impressed with him, i do have to admit it. He wants to join CID" Tom explained

"Any word from Daniel?" Joyce asked

"No" Tom replied

"Perhaps Cully could drop by and see how he is. He must be quite ill" Joyce replied before returning to the kitchen

"I don't want our daughter near him Joyce. He has a reputation as a womanizer" Tom snapped

"Tom! Cully is a grown woman, not you're little girl anymore. Time to let her make her own decisions and mistakes" Joyce exclaimed

"But..." Tom tried to reply until Joyce cut in

"He started a relationship with that lovely teacher Liz Francis. Had she not died I'm sure they would have got more serious. And remember how cut up he was when she died. You don't get that upset and depressed over a one night stand" Joyce explained

"Maybe Joyce" Tom said before sitting down to dinner that his wife had made. She had made lamb casserole

Tom took a forkful "This is lovely Joyce" He said trying to not offend his wife

"It's rather good i have to say" Joyce smiled

Joyce washed up and sat on the sofa next to Tom where they both enjoyed a glass of red wine.

It was getting late and both were tired.

Tom's mobile rung, he groaned and reluctantly answered "DCI Barnaby?" he asked

It was Ben Jones on the other end "Sir, I'm so sorry to ring you at this hour, DS Scott has been found dead, stabbed in the neck in the boot of his car which had been dumped in Chaney's field"

"I'll be right there" Tom hung up the phone in complete shock. He couldn't comprehend what he had just been told

"Tom?" asked Joyce

"Scott has been found murdered in Chaney's Field" Tom replied in shock

"What?" Joyce was also in shock

"I have to meet Jones at the scene" Tom replied before putting his coat on and grabbing his car keys and running out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Barnaby arrived at the scene at 23:00pm. He was tired and just wanted to sleep but he had to find out who murdered his sergeant.

George was at the scene

"Hi Tom" he said glumly

"George. What happened?" Tom asked

"Daniel was found in the boot of his car with multiple stab wounds to his neck" George informed Tom

"Time of death?" Tom asked before being joined by Jones

"Evening sir" Jones said to his boss

"Jones" Tom stated

"He's been dead at least four days" George informed Tom grimly

"Have we got forensics at Scott's flat?" Tom asked his DC

"They are on their way sir" Jones replied

"Com with me Jones" Tom gestured to Jones to get in his car

Tom and Jones drove to Scott's flat

Tom and Jones showed the PC their credentials before placing protective clothing over their clothes.

Tom entered first followed by Jones

Tom spoke to the pathologist upstairs

"What can you tell me? Asked Tom looking around Dan's bedroom

"He was stabbed in his bed. There is blood all over the sheets and on the floor" The pathologist stated

Jones using his initiative said "Bullard estimates Scott was killed four days ago. Wasn't that the day he rang in sick?"

"Yes it was Jones, why?" Asked Barnaby puzzled

"What if it was the killer who rung was pretending to be Scott?" Asked Jones

"Oh you're right!" Tom exclaimed

"Then put his body in his car and drove off and dumped it in Chaney's Field" Jones quickly replied

"All his clothes are gone too" Said the Pathologist

"However..." Tom said

"Why ring to say he was ill instead why not say i have quit?" Asked Jones

"Exactly, unless the killer wanted Scott to be found and that's why his car was dumped in Chaney's field where anyone could find it" Tom said

"If the killer said i was leaving, then nobody would come looking for him" Jones said

"And if the killer didn't want him being found he'd have disposed of the body and car and clothes" Tom explained

"I think we are looking for someone who really hated him, but who could possibly hate him that much to want his body found?" Jones asked


	6. Chapter 6

Barnaby and Jones went to their own homes before re-joining in the morning

Tom got in and found Joyce in bed reading

"Hi Tom" she said solemnly

"Hi Joyce" he got changed into his pyjamas and joined her in bed

"You look warn out Tom" Joyce pointed out the obvious

"I'm in shock Joyce. It was horrible. I never usually feel that emotional when dealing with dead bodies but when it's someone you work with on a near daily basis it is hard to not feel anything" Tom expressed kissing his wife

"I am so sorry about Daniel" Joyce said

They both went to sleep and Tom woke up bright and early the next day. He was ready and out the door before Joyce woke up.

He drove to Midsomer Mallow and was greeted by Jones and a cup of coffee

"Morning sir" Jones smiled handing his boss a coffee

"Morning Jones" Tom let out a small smile

" I have arranged a chat with Scott's landlady" Jones said

"Let's go to Scott's flat then" Barnaby said as they walked

Jones rung the doorbell

An elderly lady in her late 60's answered "Hello gentlemen come in" she smiled

They both said thank you and entered the flat

Scott's flat was above a paper shop which was owned and run by a Mrs Anderson

Jones and Barnaby sat down on Scott's sofa

"Who are you Miss..." Tom asked

"I am Mrs Anderson and i run the shop and own the flat Mr Scott was renting from me. Would you both like a coffee?" She asked

"Yes please" Jones and Barnaby both replied

Mrs Anderson walked into Scott's kitchen and looked around to see if Scott had coffee which he did.

"Do you two gentlemen take milk and sugar?" She asked

"Milk and two sugars please Mrs Anderson" Jones smiled

"Please call me Imogen" She replied

"Milk and one sugar please Imogen" Tom replied

They sat in silence whilst waiting for their cups of coffee

Five minutes she returned with a tray with three cups of coffee and some biscuits she had found in Scott's cupboard

They thanked her and started sipping their coffee

"So how can i help you?" Imogen smiled

"We would like to ask some questions about your tenant Mr Scott" replied Tom

"Okay i would like to help in any way i can. He was a charming man and had caught the attention of several women in the village" Imogen replied

"Like who?" Asked Jones getting out his pen and black book ready to take notes

"He was in a relationship with the barmaid of the Queens Arms" Imogen replied

"How long had they been together?" asked Jones

"About six months" Imogen said

"He never mentioned this to me" Barnaby said

"Maybe he just wanted to keep it private sir" Jones said

"He was also carrying on with a 19 year old girl. Her father does odd jobs for me" Imogen replied

"Can we have names please Imogen" Asked Jones

"His girlfriend was called Penny Riley. And the 19 year old bit on the side is called Lucy Smith" Imogen said

"And her father?" Tom asked

"Joseph Smith" Imogen replied

"How did you know he was carrying on with Lucy?" Tom asked

"He used to sneak her in the shop and upstairs late in the evening. He used to get me to warn him if Penny was coming over. He obviously didn't want to get caught out" Imogen replied

"Thank you very much for your time Imogen. Here is my card if you think of any other information. And thank you for the coffee" Smiled Barnaby

Jones just smiled at the old dear

"That's 3 suspects Jones" Tom said as they stepped out of the building

"Who first?" Asked Jones

"His girlfriend Penny i think Jones" Tom said


	7. Chapter 7

Jones and Barnaby approached the door of the Queens Arms and went inside. It was quiet for this time of day.

A lady in her mid 30's with brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a black top which showed off her bust. Jones was trying hard to not stare at her chest.

"Hello gentlemen what would you like to drink?" she smiled

"Good morning I'm Detective Chief Inspector Barnaby and this is my colleague Acting DC Jones" Tom smiled courtesy

"How may i help you gentlemen?" she asked wondering what they were doing in the pub so early

"Do you know Penny Riley?" asked Tom

"I am she" Penny replied

"Can we talk in private please, we have some bad news" Tom said

"Sure, come though to the back" Penny gestured them through

They entered what must have been a sitting room.

The three of them sat down.

"So what is the problem Mr Barnaby?" Penny said worried

"Is Daniel Scott your boyfriend?" Tom asked

"Yes he is, why?" she stated. She was biting her nails

"I am very sorry to have to tell you that Daniel was murdered a few days ago in his flat, his body was then driven to Chaney's field and left in his car" Tom said grimly

Penny burst into tears. Jones then got up and put his arm around her. Penny then shrugged him off and said sharply "I'm ok!"

"Do you need anyone here? Do you have a friend or family member in the village Penny?" asked Tom softly

"I'm OK" penny said, she then wiped the tears out of her face and let out a brief smile "What do you need to know?" she then asked

"When did you last see Daniel?" Ben asked

"It was exactly a week ago. We had had an argument and he dumped me" She replied

"What was the argument about?" Ben then asked jotting down notes in his black book

"I found out about that slut Lucy Smith. I had left his flat and was sat on a bench in the village and about an hour later he came downstairs and out the door and she walked over to him and kissed him. I then went over to him and slapped the bitch and told her to fuck off which she did. Dan didn't want a scene so he grabbed me and quickly dragged me back into the flat. And he told me everything that had happened between them, and he said he didn't regret what he did, infact he loved her not me and told me that we were over. So i then left and went home crying" Penny explained

"And that was definitely the last you saw of him?" Tom asked full of sympathy for her. He knew Dan was a womanizer but he didn't realise he could cheat on his girlfriend especially after he had admitted how he truly felt about his previous girlfriend Liz Francis who had been murdered and burnt. It had been several weeks after Liz died and the murderer Agnes had been locked up, Dan had broken down in Tom's arms. And told him he loved Liz and she was the best and most beautifulest woman he had ever known and how much he wanted to settle down with her once the case was over. Dan believed she felt the same way for him.

"Yes it was" Penny said

"Thank you for your time. We can see ourselves out" Tom smiled

Tom and Ben left the pub in silence

Tom believed now Daniel was at peace and reunited with his true love Liz the beautiful school teacher.


	8. Chapter 8

"Here's the address of Lucy Riley sir" A PC handed Barnaby a piece of paper.

"Thank you constable" Barnaby replied taking the paper from him.

"Come on Jones let's talk to the bit on the side" Barnaby instructed his sidekick.

"I think it's the ex sir." Jones offered his opinion.

"Let's keep an open mind Jones before guessing" Barnaby smirked.

The duo walked in silence to Lucy's address and knocked on the door.

A girl with short blonde hair answered "Can i help you?" She asked.

"Are you Lucy Riley?" Asked Barnaby

"I am, yes and who are you?" She asked abruptly.

"I am DCI Barnaby and this is my colleague acting DC Jones. May we come in Miss Riley?" Barnaby informed her.

"I suppose so" She gestured them both inside. "My dad will be back soon so you better be quick. He doesn't like coppers".

"Can we sit down?" Asked Barnaby.

"Yes but be quick" Lucy said.

"When did you last see Daniel Scott?" Asked Jones.

"Who's that?" She lied.

"Don't lie to us Miss Riley. We know you were both carrying on together and sneaking around behind his girlfriend's back" Barnaby said in disgust. He hated when people cheated on their partners.

"Fine, I saw him about a week ago. His girlfriend saw us sneaking about and she confronted us, she slapped me" She explained "I'm carrying Dan's baby. I'm about 6 weeks but my father doesn't know and he mustn't know" Lucy said.

"You have motive for murder" Said Jones.

"No i don't. It was me Dan loved not her. He dumped her for me and the baby. If anyone has motive it's Penny. Dan wanted to settle down with me and raise our child together and now..." She broke down.

"Do you need a tissue Miss Riley?" Asked Jones.

"Thank you" She replied taking a tissue from Jones "And now I'm going to be a disgraced single mother".

"We'll go now Miss Riley and leave you in peace" Barnaby said as they stood up.

When Barnaby and Jones got out the house Jones said "She is right though. Penny is top contender as suspect. She was dumped by Dan, and Lucy is carrying his child. I wonder if Penny knew about the baby?"

"We need to talk to her again and we need to talk to Lucy's father and see how much he knew" Barnaby informed Jones.


	9. Chapter 9

Barnaby and Jones knocked on the door of Joseph Smith. He was a grumpy,unshaven man who liked his drink but loved his daughter very much.

"Who the hell are you?" Joseph asked as he opened the door.

Barnaby and Jones showed him their warrant cards "Mr Joseph Smith?" Barnaby asked.

"Who are you i said!" The man asked.

"I am DCI Barnaby and this is DC Jones" Barnaby stated.

"Right. Yes i am Joseph Smith. What do you want?" The man asked.

"We need to talk to you in connection of the murder of DS Daniel Scott" Barnaby said.

"Come in" Joseph gestured to them as they walked in his house. There were empty beer cans and bottles everywhere aswell as takeaway boxes.

"When did you last see Daniel?" Barnaby asked.

"On the day he died. I told him to stay away from my daughter. He then smacked me so i decided to kill the bastard. So that night i went round to his house and killed the bastard. He impregnated my daughter with no intention of marrying her or helping her raise the baby. He was only interested in sex" Joseph said in disgust.

His daughter then burst in the room "YOU'RE WRONG DAD! HE WAS GOING TO MARRY ME AND RAISE THE BABY. Look!" His daughter said showing her dad the ring "He had proposed to me".

Joseph felt remorse at what he had done. He was only trying to protect his daughter but he had ultimately destroyed her life. Joseph was led away with his daughter in tears.

Joyce,Cully,Tom and Ben were sat in the garden and toasted "TO DAN!".


End file.
